1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to flash memory. More particularly, the disclosure relates to double-poly flash memory.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common in related art to form capacitors, in addition to resistors, transistors and diodes, in integrated circuits of various types. Capacitors formed within analog integrated circuit fabrications typically assure proper operation of those analog integrated circuits. Capacitors formed within digital integrated circuits typically provide charge storage locations for individual bits of digital data stored with those digital integrated circuits.
As is known in the art, the most important parameters involved in increasing the capacitance of a capacitor are increasing the area of the capacitor, and increasing the dielectric constant and decreasing the thickness of the insulator between the plates of the capacitor. However, with the ever-decreasing of feature sizes, including that of capacitor areas, the parameters that affect the capacitance of capacitors are requiring closer scrutiny in order to be able keep the unit capacitance values from being lowered further. That is, a solution must be found to meet the contradictory requirements for increasing the packing density of the integrated devices on the one hand, and increasing the storage capacity of the same, on the other.